Let Me Be With You!
by No1butjoe
Summary: This is for everyone who wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to be together in my other story 'I Did It For You' Please, R&R! COMPLETE!ONE-SHOT! InuKag


Let Me Be With You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: This is for all of you who wanted my story "I Did It For You" to continue. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Warning: Inuyasha may seem a bit OOC.**

**Summary - Five years after Kagome released him, Inuyasha finds that he can once again travel through the well, but what could possibly be waiting for him on the other side? Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Kagome.

It seems like such a hollow name now. No one will ever be there to answer to it. Not like I can blame her.

"Inuyasha?"

I wince at the sound of her voice and I refuse to meet her gaze.

"Leave me alone, Kikyo," I order, ripping my arm from her grasp. "Haven't you done enough?"

She gasps at my statement and I take the opportunity to go after Kagome. I leap into the well, fully expecting the aura to surround me and transport me forward to her time. I reach dirt. Nothing happens. I try again and again until my exhausted body finally collapses against the side of the well, too worn out to attempt anymore jumps. Moments later, Miroku and Sango appear with Kirara, fully prepared to take me back to Kaede's so I can rest. But I refuse to go.

"No," I protest. "I can't leave. Kagome . . . Kagome . . . Kagome!"

INUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHA

_**(Five Years Later)**_

Here I was again. Standing at the opening to the Bone-eater's well, hoping against hope that today might be the day it would let me pass through. I swallow hard and take the leap, waiting for the impact at the bottom as usual. To my surprise, a familiar aura engulfs me and caresses me as I travel through time.

I land on soft earth, only to witness the smells of Kagome's era. I sniff more, searching for the one scent I hadn't sensed in years. My ears perk up and twitch several times at voices outside. My heart skips and I struggle to control my breathing.

"Kagome," I whisper, her name like a foreign language on my lips.

Hurriedly, I jump out of the well and walk towards the doors, staring curiously through the crack in the wood from someone not shutting it all the way.

"Leave me alone, Hojo!" Kagome screams in frustration. "It's over between us! Go back to that girl you've been having fun with on the side for all I care! I'M THROUGH WITH MEN!"

My ears flatten against my head at her last statement. Does that mean I don't have a chance of being with her again? I watch silently as Hojo walks off, dejectedly. As soon as his figures out of sight, I turn my attention back to Kagome, who drops to her knees.

"I tried," she whispers, her gaze focused on the ground. "I tried to forget, but I can't."

I push aside the sliding doors with little to no effort and stand there for several minutes. She doesn't notice me until I walk towards her and kneel next to her, hesitantly placing a hand on her back to comfort her. She looks up at me with tear-stained cheeks. My face softens as I wipe away a stray tear with my thumb.

"Inuyasha?" she asks in a whisper.

I nod, as if to tell her this isn't a dream. Her tears start up again and I just hold her to me, soothing her with comforting words.

"It's always been you, Kagome," I whisper when she finally stops crying. "Kikyo put some sort of spell on me. I understand if you don't want to go back, but please, let me be with you."

Kagome pulls away from me and my ears flatten against my head. She's rejecting me? I swallow my sorrow as I watch her stand up and race back into the house. So, this is how she felt every time I went to Kikyo. After a few moments, I stand and head back towards the well. I stand at the opening, just staring for a while, until I hear the sounds of running feet. Curious, I look through the door opening to see Kagome rushing towards me, a huge smile on her face, her bag hung over her shoulder as she flings herself into my waiting arms, sending both of us hurtling backwards into the well.

As we travel, I tighten my hold on her, inhaling her scent so I'll never forget it. She had just gone in the house to get her bag. She wasn't rejecting me. I should've known better. The aura dies down and I look up to see clear skies. I look back down at Kagome, who smiles back up at me as I jump out of the well with her in my arms.

We're finally home.

**A/N: I hope this satisfies everyone. Please, R&R!**


End file.
